Carol Olston
|manga = Chapter 83|name = Carol Olston|age = 8 16|relatives = Ferris Olston Eddie Olston Kousuke Misaki |affiliation = God Ramen Tatsumi }} is a supporting character in Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko! and is Tomo Aizawa's friend. Appearance Her design was apparently based off an idealized view the Japanese hold to West European foreign people, hence making her very popular and often hit on. She is considered very beautiful by many as she looks just like a doll. She has a lithe frame and is extremely poor in athletics and sports in general. She has curly blonde hair and blue eyes, she wears a white hairband with a pink bow on it. She once claimed to be a G cup, although this is probably a lie. She was mostly seen wearing a non-conform pink uniform, though she seems to have changed now. Personality Carol is an airhead, much like her mother. Oblivious to how modern society works, she was under the assumption that everyone's household was like hers. She also seems to enjoy teasing and pushing her boundaries with everyone. She often makes blunt remarks in a very casual manner, even to complete strangers. She seemingly does not fear anyone including delinquents and Tomo's intimidating father, despite being very physically weak. Although she is an airhead, Carol has been shown to do complicated mathematical formulas in her head.Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko! Chapter 305 Background She is of British descent and is the daughter of a distant relative of Kousuke Misaki. During grade school Carol found Kousuke sitting alone. Carol suggested they play a game together, counting the number of prime numbers. Before Kousuke could get away, Kuniki, his classmate and bully, approached him with her two lackeys. After insulting Kousuke, Carol smacked her in the face (clearly not thinking of the repercussions). When Kuniki targeted Carol, Kousuke stepped in front of her to protect her. When Carol encouraged him to fight them the bullies beat him up. After they had walked away Carol went to Kousuke's side to tend to him. Having not been in fight before Kousuke was injured. Carol explained that she always got into fights but always lost. Later at a road crossing, Carol got distracted by a butterfly and almost went onto the road before being saved by Kousuke. Carol was very aloof about almost dying, since then she has been protected by Kousuke.Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko! Omake 5 Plot Carol gave Tomo three solid gold bars as a present for her birthday, even with Tomo insisting money would have sufficed. Carol doesn't seem to understand what's wrong with getting gold as a present.Tomo-chan wa Onnanoko! Chapter 332 Relationships Kousuke Misaki They are childhood friends, and according to Carol are engaged and have been married three times, but only in games. Misaki, on the other hand, treats Carol like a little sister and often apologizes to other for her strange ways. Misaki is extremely protective of Carol and becomes very scary when he suspects that Carol has been hurt or compromised. They are now shown to be dating. Tomo Aizawa They are friends and Tomo looks up to Carol because of how girly she is. Carol notices Tomo's feelings towards Jun early on and constantly teases her. Misuzu Gundou Although they are often seen together, they can be very competitive towards one another. Carol finds Misuzu very interesting despite the fact that Misuzu can oftentimes be mean to her. Many of Misuzu's remarks that are meant to shock or hurt Carol are often either ignored by Carol or taken in a positive way. This, in turn, makes Misuzu feel defeated. They only truly get along when teasing or helping Tomo or Jun. She further angered Misuzu when she beat her for 1st place in mid-terms. Trivia *Carol is bilingual, being able to speak both English and Japanese fluently (although in the English translation she also speak French). References Category:Female Characters Category:Students